


Advantage

by Grimmy88



Category: Left 4 Dead 2, Nellis - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimmy88/pseuds/Grimmy88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellis wants his turn on top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advantage

            Nick always slept on his side with his back facing Ellis’ cot. It never really bothered the hick, though. He slept in a particular way, too: one foot had to be sticking out of his blanket, not matter what position he was in.

            Nick always said it made the tent smell like ‘redneck fungus.’

            Which didn’t make sense to said redneck since everyone was forced to shower daily. Before and during the apocalypse though, he probably would’ve believed his tent mate.

            But Ellis figured he said it anyway because after a month in the military controlled encampment the two men had actually developed a relationship of sorts. Not that Nick would ever call it that.

            Instead the conman continued his taunting and created new nicknames for his former teammate on an almost daily basis. But he reserved the nicknames he’d given in those first few deadly days to the privacy of their shared tent.

            Ellis had realized his attraction to the older man early on, actually, the second day they’d been stuck in that swamp. He labeled it early on but really, after chopping through so many bodies and fighting so hard, it seemed like it took him forever.

            It had been something as simple as Nick agreeing with Ellis’ hatred of the mud people for him to recognize why he thought Nick was so cool. Growing up Catholic hadn’t helped either, neither with the recognition nor the way it stinted his enthusiasm a moment after it had already raced through his chest.

            The result had been Ellis thinking so hard he’d fallen silent for one whole day and well into the night… At least until a Jockey pounced him because when that happened, even if something like his tongue was lost or voice box ripped out, he was going to make some sort of sound. It was just undignified.

            Fortunately, as he had been standing nearby, Nick had smacked it off and plugged a round of bullets into its face mere seconds after the boy’s first yell.

            “What’s the matter, kid?” Ellis had looked up to his smirk. “I get. You’ve been so quiet all day because you’ve been thinking about getting ridden again.”

            He had grinned, despite his deep hatred of the little sons of bitches.

            “Oh? I’m right? I knew it.”

            “Takes one to know one,” Ellis had blurted.

            Rochelle called to them before Nick could respond. Instead he had hitched his assault rifle onto his shoulder and followed her, but the smirk had never left his face.

            And that had been enough. Once they had jumped aboard that boat and Ellis had found a moment where they were alone he had kissed the older man.

            Nick hadn’t allowed them to have sex, though, not with Ro and Coach always around. Ellis hadn’t been upset—there had never been a doubt in his mind that he and his new friends would survive.

            Though, the first night they had been alone and clean in that tent there had been no hesitation. And Ellis figured the only reason they didn’t go at it like that every night was because of the lack of condoms.

            Nick wouldn’t do more than a hand-job if they didn’t have one. The past month he had won two per week in the card games he’d started within the mess hall. But there were only so many people who ate with them who even bothered with cards and now they all knew better than to bet something good when playing against Nick.

            It had been another week since they used their last one.

            And Ellis wondered if _that_ was really why Nick slept with his back to him.

            “Nick,” he murmured, displacing the quiet night. The older man didn’t reply, didn’t even move.

            So Ellis slipped off his cot, stretching his feet to reach the miniscule rug in the middle of the tent’s floor. Managing to stand without falling, the hick took another step and then leaned forward to get onto Nick’s cot, his feet never having touched the actual floor.

            He pressed his fingers into the bicep below him. “Nick.”

            “ _What_?”

            “You awake?”

            “I am _now_.” He turned over to look at his junior. “What?”

            The southerner started to lean down.

            “No,” Nick muttered and stopped the boy’s face with his hand. Ellis’ nose crunched painfully as the palm pushed him back.

            “Ow.” He slapped the no-longer-ringed hand away and then rubbed his face, glaring over his fingers. “’No’ woulda been enough.”

            “It never has been, why would it be now?”

            Ellis poked idly at an invisible spot on the cot underneath him.  “…Don’t see why I needta wait for a condom.”

            “I already told you why.”

            “Well, they already tested all-a us… How long you think it’s gonna take?”

            “Jesus, Ellis. You know how many people are in here?” Nick lifted himself up onto his elbows, blinking his eyes to rid himself of sleep.

            The younger man sighed and leaned back a little, putting his leg along the cot. Back when things were normal Ellis had been used to masturbating every day, just like every guy, he figured. He’d had his own bathroom as he and his mother had lived alone and he had taken full advantage of his showers. But now the showers were communal. And now he didn’t have his own room.

            Not that Nick would’ve cared, hell, he’d joined in every time he caught the redneck. But, Ellis knew if you had a boyfriend—though Nick had given him the deadliest look when he said the word—then you should be able to take advantage of it.

            “…Didja win anything at cards?”

            “Didn’t you already ask me this today?”

            “Nah, ya’ll were asleep when I came in.”

            “Oh.” Nick sighed and turned, leaning over the edge of his cot. His hand disappeared behind it and then when it came back up a simple Hershey’s chocolate bar was in his fingers.

            Ellis laughed. “No showin’ Coach?”

            “It’s all yours.”

            The twenty-three year old took the bar silently and opened it. It had obviously melted with its old owner because it was deformed and several pieces broke straight off. Regardless Ellis took one of those pieces and slipped it into his mouth. “Anythin’ else?”

            “Cigarettes.”

            Ellis wrinkled his nose and sucked on the chocolate in his mouth. “Can I lay with you?”

            “No.”

            “How come.”

            “Well, I’ll go with the first on a list of many reasons: you’re too big.”

            “No, I ain’t,” the hick snapped. “Ikin fit right there.”

            “Ellis. Stop being a fag and go back to your own bed.”

            “Damn, Nick. What’re y’all ornery for?”

            The gambler sighed and pulled the thin material the military called a blanket up over his bare shoulder, back to the hick once again.

            The shunned man stared at his back for a moment before he shoved it. “Y’know I’m gettin’ real sick of ya’ll acting like-a asshole to me an’ not juss tellin’ me what’s buggin’ ya.”

            “Thought I really made it clear: _you. You’re_ _bothering me._ ”

            “What’d I do?”

            “Ellis!” Nick all but yelled, exasperation entwined with annoyance in his voice. He took a shaky breath and turned to look at the boy over his shoulder. “You’re sitting in my bed with a hard-on, begging me for sex when I don’t have a goddamn condom!”

            Ellis put his hands in his lap, face burning from more than just embarrassment. “Well, I ain’t seen y’all day.”

            “That’s nice. What, you did the same thing you do every day? I don’t want to talk in the middle of the fucking night.”

            “Fine,” the southerner growled out between his teeth, not knowing when he’d begun to grind them. “That’s juss fine. I won’t bother you again then!” He got up from the bed, not caring that his feet were loud against the tent’s material beneath them.

            “Sounds good to me,” Nick retorted.

            Ellis plopped down into his bed as angrily as one could plop and swiftly drew his blanket up to his shoulder as he turned onto his side, facing the wall of tent. He tried not to move again, he even tried to still his breathing. Then he realized his foot was still in the blanket. Biting the inside of his cheek he moved it out, trying to make as little sound as possible.

            “Stop fidgeting.”

            “I ain’t fidgeting! Juss shut up and go to sleep!”

            “Wait, sorry, what’s that sound? Oh. It’s your voice still talking while I’m _trying_.”

            Ellis curled up, falling silent as he glared at the white material in front of his face. And while Nick fell to sleep a few moments later the southerner continued to find a sleep that never came.

 

            Ellis didn’t talk to Nick the next day. It certainly wasn’t the easiest thing the Savannah-native had ever done. Every time he saw the older man he’d instinctively smile and begin to walk towards him and then after about two steps he’d realize he was supposed to be mad and he’d turn back around and try to pretend he had never seen him in the first place.

            When Nick didn’t join the boy and Rochelle for dinner in the mess hall, choosing to sit with his group of card players instead, Ellis figured the older man knew he had meant the words from last night.

            But as Ellis sat, poking around the lump of food the military called meat back and forth on his plate, _he_ wasn’t even sure he had meant them.

            Rochelle sighed suddenly and the southerner glanced up, eyebrows high in concern. “Ro?”

            “So what’d he do now?”

            Ellis fixed his hat atop his head so that when he looked back down at his food it would cover the majority of his face, but more specifically his eyes. “What he did?”

            “Oh, I guess it’s what _you_ did according to him, huh? Because you’re always looking for a fight, right Ellis?” She dropped her fork onto her food and sat up straight on the bench of the picnic table.

            The boy sighed and stabbed his fork into the meat. When he took his hand away it stood straight up without breaking the meat and he snapped his head up to grin lopsidedly at the woman in front of him over his triumph. “Now that juss can’t be good fer ya.”

            “Ellis, don’t change the subject.”

            He hadn’t meant to.  “Iunno… Nick’s just… grumpy and downright mean sometimes.”

            “And?”

            Ellis glanced up at her, confused. “An’ what? That’s it.”

            “Sweetie, he’s been like that since that elevator ride.”

            “Naw,” he shook his head and plucked his fork back out. “Naw, now he’s juss… I dunno. He ain’t usually like that all the time anymore.”

            Rochelle sighed and redirected her gaze over her friend’s shoulder, to where he knew Nick was sitting. Ellis knew exactly how Nick sat when he was playing cards, too. He would lean back, at least as much as he could on these benches, and support his cards on the table, fingers curled around them nonchalantly because as soon as they had been dealt he had memorized them and their positions within the small bundle.

            “Where’s Coach?” He stabbed a carrot because the vegetable was considerably safer than the hard, brown meat.

            “I think he’s still playing football with the kids.”

            “I shoulda just gone there and played with them, then,” he muttered, voice dwindling down, reminiscent of a disappointed child. “’Cause he ain’t gonna come over an’ talk to us. An’ he ain’t gonna apologize.”

            “I wouldn’t count on it,” she agreed.

            “Well, I ain’t sayin’ I’m sorry neither.”

 

            Ellis had kept to his word and on the same note kept his words to himself. He’d purposely go back to the tent late so that Nick was already asleep. And a few nights when he wasn’t the boy would never look up and Nick would never try to make him.

            The redneck was able to keep this up for two weeks before one night, just like the night of their fight, he couldn’t fall asleep. Normally if Ellis ever got into a reclined position he’d fall asleep almost immediately. Nothing ever kept him awake… well, unless he was upset or his foot wasn’t sticking out… but otherwise he slept like the dead. Now that they were out of harm’s way, anyway.

            This night he laid awake, facing Nick’s back and watching his slow inhale and exhales of breath. He watched the shadows and the outline of his t-shirt. He watched the downwards motion of his hip to his leg under the blankets.

            And he watched as Nick turned over in his sleep, onto his back. His lips were open just slightly and his hair tousled. Ellis shut his eyes to block out the sight but when he opened them again Nick hadn’t moved.

            He chewed on his lip as his mind raced. And then he got up out of bed, got dressed, and left the tent.

 

            Nick was awake and waiting when Ellis got back, late the next night. He didn’t know what time exactly but he knew it must’ve been after midnight. And usually that was more than past the older man’s bedtime.

            But there he sat, on the edge of his cot, with his elbows on his thighs and his hands clasped together tightly so he could rest his chin on them. He really needed a shave.

            He didn’t move when Ellis walked in with an overly stuffed backpack upon his back. The green eyes just followed the boy’s motions from zipping the tent back up to dropping the bag on his bed.

            Ellis cleared his throat gently and turned to the other man. “Hey… thought you’da been asleep…”

            “Where’ve you been?” The northerner’s voice sounded constricted and raw.

            The younger tent-mate rolled onto the balls of his feet and then forward onto his toes for several moments, mulling over how to explain his daily whereabouts to a man who’d just as soon shoot him as fuck him.

            “Workin’?” He tried. He figured it would work considering Nick never came near the construction zones where he volunteered his hands. Usually he was working on the military’s trucks but every now and then he’d help put up a new building.

            He didn’t know what Nick did during the day.

            “Try again.”

            And apparently it involved checking up on the younger man. Ellis cursed softly and reached up to run his hand over his forehead, just underneath the brim of his hat. “…I went shoppin’.”

            Nick stared at him for several long moments, face blank and eyes unreadable. And then he stood and it was like all his emotions stood with him. His brow furrowed, creating lines Ellis had never seen before. His teeth were grinding with his mouth. His hand fisted at his side before he quickly pressed it against his forehead. He opened his mouth to speak, stopped, drew in a deep breath, and dropped his hands at his sides in defeat.

            “What the fuck does that even _mean_?”

            “Uh,” Ellis looked up, as if he could see the ceiling of the tent through his hat.

            “You fucking left the camp, didn’t you?”

            The hick scrunched his face, mind racing. But, he just wasn’t as good as lying as Nick, so he shrugged and nodded. “Yeah.”

            Nick stalked towards him quickly, angrily and Ellis fell back on his bed. Not because the older man shoved him, no, but out of sheer terror. He watched, blue eyes wide, face pale as the older man paced and fumed and _yelled_.

            Ellis hadn’t been yelled at like that since he was seventeen. He and Keith had taken his grandfather’s truck because Keith’s had been so rickety they weren’t sure whether connecting the cable to its fender was a good idea. He didn’t know why his grandpa got so mad; it wasn’t like he let Keith drive. He knew how much the truck meant to his father-figure. And it wasn’t like the truck had been hurt when Keith hit the curb. And it wasn’t like his friend had hit the car after launching off the skateboard. It didn’t seem to matter though because not only did he get several loud, choice words from his grandfather but some lasting impressions from his belt as well.

            “You’re not even listening!”

            The younger survivor blinked as his hat was practically ripped from his head. He had been hiding under it, too and now that it was gone his scalp felt cold and vulnerable. He slowly glanced up.

            Nick threw the hat behind him, angrily. “So you went outside.”

            Ellis nodded.

            “Without a weapon.”

            He nodded again.

            “To go shopping.”

            And again.

            Nick’s mouth opened and closed again. He took back to pacing, as if to ward off the shaking of his boy. He licked his lips several times before drawing his hand up through his hair.

            “Why?”

            “Because they didn’t have what I needed here,” Ellis replied slowly, as if confused as to why it was such a hard concept to understand.

            “And what would’ve happened if you’d stepped on a Witch? Or found a Tank, for _fuck’s_ sake!”

            “Well, I didn’t. ‘Cept there was a Hunter, though. Luckily I had already found an axe. I set him down right damn good!”

            “Ellis! _Fuck_!”

            “I’m sorry?” the boy added, guessing that was what he probably should’ve said.

            They stared at each other, holding the gaze for several moments. Ellis broke first and looked to his hand which he had placed onto his backpack, as if beckoning the question.

            “Fine,” Nick obliged. “I’ll just ask. What was so important that you had to risk your life?”

            Ellis stood and turned his back to the question, hands at the zipper of his bag. “Way I see it,” he murmured at a pause in his actions, “yer kinda like my grandpa.”

            “What the f--…”

            “Y’see he’d always hit me after doin’ somethin’ fun. Well, I guess ‘cause most of the fun stuff is stupid stuff, right?”

            “Smart man,” Nick muttered.

            “But he got mad because he _cared_. An’ I figure ya’ll get mad for the same reason.”

            “I get mad because you’re annoying as hell.”

            “Yeah, yeah,” Ellis brushed the remark off, as easily as he’d brush away a feather. “But yer mad right now, an’ ya’ll were mad last night. An’ I figured all this stuff wouldn’t make ya so mad if you didn’t care.”

            “Get to the point,” Nick grit out.

            “Well… y’wanna as much as I do,” he whispered and dumped the contents of the bag on his bed: boxes and boxes of condoms.

            More than enough boxes to let them go at it for quite a few months, if managed well.

            And Nick gaped, jaw visibly going slack, no longer tightened at where it curved up at the corners. His eyes darted over the boxes probably as quickly as his thoughts were scrambling in his head.

            Ellis moved back as his lover approached, still a little on edge by the earlier display.

            “You went outside for condoms.”

            “Yup,” the boy chirped, a little too quickly and proudly.

            “You’re a goddamned idiot,” Nick said but there was no venom laced through his voice, just breathless wonder. He picked up a box.

            “Well, ya wouldn’t touch me an’ then ya wouldn’t talkta me!”

            “So you _went out_.”

            “It wasn’t that hard.”

            “I should hit you,” Nick sighed. His fingers pinched at the bridge of his nose.

            Ellis grinned and reached his hands out to squeeze the gambler’s shoulders. The tenseness retreated almost instantly. “You ain’t mad.”

            “No; I’m livid.”

            “Because you care?”

            “Because you’re an _idiot_ ,” Nick retorted, turning to face the redneck, a new box within his fingertips. Ellis replaced his hands on the shoulders and worked them with his fingers but dropped his eyes to the other man’s hands.

            Nick caught the look and held up the box, bemused. “These aren’t my size.”

            “No kidding?” Ellis feigned and took it. “Well… they’ll fit me.”

            Nick’s eyebrow shot up.

            “I mean, it’s only _one_ box,” the hick continued. “All the rest’re yer size.”

            “No.”

            Ellis bowed his head, smoothing his thumbs over the packaging between them. “But… I got all-a them. There ain’t even a lot.”

            “No.”

            “I went all the way out there,” he pressed, ignoring the denial. “I coulda got ripped up, like you said. An’ I _know_ you wanted condoms, otherwise you wouldn’ta been so bitchy at me.”

            Nick didn’t respond this time.

            “S’only one box,” Ellis whispered. “An’ we ain’t gotta go right through it. I mean, shit… it could be like… once a week?”

            “Try once a month.”

            The southerner nodded immediately, face split in a grin that made Nick aware of lines that were never there when he had first met the boy in the elevator.

            “You don’t even know what to do.”

            “So?” Virile shoulders shrugged. “You do.”

            The older survivor grunted and cocked his hips to reposition his weight and stance. After a moment his eyes rolled, as if at some inner argument. “Once a year.”

            “Y’already said once a month!” Ellis cried though somewhere in the back of his mind he noted the comment so he could ask later.

            Nick reached up and pressed his thumbs to his lover’s neck and smoothed the skin there. Then he leaned forward and pressed their mouths together.

            “Once a month.” His breath ghosted over their lips.

            Ellis all but ripped the box open, counting that as his response.

            “Wait, what? Right _now_?!”

            The hick nodded, withdrawing one from the mangled material.

            “You really wanna waste it so soon?” Nick tried, hands having fallen away.

            More frantic nodding.

            “Don’t bitch to me about this later.”

            “I won’t,” Ellis promised. He put the sole condom onto his pillow and then raked his arms across the cot to clear the boxes. They clattered close to each other before plopping onto the tent floor.

            They always had sex on Ellis’ bed. Not that he cared. Way he saw it that just meant he didn’t have to get up like Nick did afterwards. Being clean wasn’t worth ruining the blissful moments of relaxation.

            “Stop grinning already,” Nick growled as he sat on atop the blanket.

            But Ellis couldn’t. Just like he couldn’t make the heat in his face disperse. Just like he couldn’t keep his hands from shaking.

            He slipped the white standard t-shirt over his head, not caring where it landed as he’d already moved onto the ties of his scrubs. When they dropped away he moved forward to help strip the older man down to his boxers as well.

            Nick craned his head up to kiss him then, teeth and tongue persistent at Ellis’ lips. The hick managed to hitch his thigh over the lap beneath him without shying away from the welcome touch. He sat slowly.

            Warm hands were smoothing up his back and sides then and Ellis responded by placing his own against the panes of the chest in front of him. He circled the light dusting of hair on Nick’s pectorals gently.

            It wasn’t a hidden fetish; both men knew how much Ellis enjoyed skimming his nails across the muscles of Nick’s torso so he could feel the tickle of hair against the pads of his fingers.

            The redneck didn’t have hair on his chest. Nick did. His grandpa did. Keith did. But he remembered this one time, in the summer when they had gone to swim at a small man-made lake this girl had commented on how hairy chests were unattractive. And he’d believed her up until he met Nick.

            Not that he wanted hair on his own chest. He didn’t think he’d be able to pull it off as well as the older man.

            Nick’s arms tightened around his waist, crushing him close and effectively crushing away all the boy’s distraction. Ellis lifted his arms to wrap them around the northerner’s head so they weren’t in the way. So he could feel that hot, furred chest against his own.

            They breathed into the kiss together, into each other, at the contact.

            Nick rolled his hips against the boy above him. He was already hard and his length pressed firmly to Ellis’ testicles. The older man’s hands moved down to be equally lewd about grabbing his ass cheeks.

            Ellis hated when his lover touched him like that. Of course, he knew the hatred was unfounded considering _where_ they had sex, but still…

            He told Nick it made him feel like a woman. It made him ashamed. What he didn’t tell him was that it made his cock so hard it almost purpled. He didn’t need to say it, not when it could be seen and felt, straining so hard upwards he was sure the only thing that even stopped it from going further was his stomach.

            And Nick did it _every_ time.

            And usually he’d argue and that would lead them into a struggle that he would always let his lover win, even though he was ten times better at wrestling.

            This time, though, he wanted to be as compliant as possible. He wasn’t going to risk anymore flaring tempers.

            Nick kneaded the flesh firmly and slowly, his thumbs pushing harder than the other digits. Carefully they moved into the crevice of Ellis’ ass and spread the cheeks.

            Ellis pressed to his lover in response, clamping his mouth shut and turning his face. A kiss pressed behind his ear.

            “You’re all wet.”

            “Shut up.” Ellis bent his arms and pressed his fingertips to the sides of the northerner’s neck, right where the soft skin merged with his shoulder. “I should do it to you an’ see how _you_ react.”

            “Do it and I’ll rip off your hands,” Nick whispered non-threateningly, mind elsewhere. He moved his touch into the sensitive space, up and down and then over Ellis’ entrance.

            “Nick,” the boy said lowly, eyes shut. “You said.”

            There was a sigh in response, another squeeze of his ass, and then the hands fell away. The moment they left the southerner realized he’d been rocking into them.

            His lover moved then, repositioning them back onto the cot. Ellis didn’t move from his lap, which made it harder than it had to be probably, but he didn’t want to give up his seat and certainly not his position atop the older man.

            Nick settled back against the thin pillow and the condom dropped down onto the curve of his shoulder. He drew it up with two fingers and then held it away as Ellis reached for it. “Lubed?”

            “Yeah, a’course!” The mechanic assured, grinning. He held out his palm.

            “What? You aren’t getting it yet, kid. You need to convince me.”

            “I thought I already did,” Ellis said, oblivious to the tone embedded within the now-deeper voice.

            Nick sighed and pulled the boy down by the back of his neck. “If you’re not interested here…”

            “Oh!” Ellis blurted, face splitting into that goofy grin again. He took Nick’s wrists in his hands and slowly lifted the arms above his head, beyond the pillow as his lover watched silently, face emotionless.

            Ellis leaned down to kiss him again. Nick’s mouth opened to encourage the contact into a massage of lips and tongue. The southerner, however, thrust his tongue in as soon as he could forcing the other man to grunt in surprise. He didn’t pull back, though. Instead he slathered his tongue over every spot he could reach in the gambler’s mouth, sucking and dripping all at once.

            When he moved back the older man’s mouth and chin shone with moistness and spit Ellis knew was probably his.

            “Romantic,” Nick mumbled as he pulled one of his hands away to wipe away the thick wetness.

            The southerner smirked and leaned low again, nuzzling the side of the other man’s jaw. The stubble scratched against his nose but Ellis didn’t mind. He’d never tell Nick but he preferred him with the stubble he’d grown accustomed to during their time together. Which was probably why they ran out of condoms in the first place because whenever Nick went without a shave, which was more frequent now because nobody really _cared_ , Ellis would slip into his bed during the night so he could feel it against his skin.

            He pressed a kiss there gently and then another further down, sliding his tongue along the scratchy surface until it fell into the column of Nick’s throat. He followed the line down slowly until he got to Nick’s collarbone. Once there he gave the dip in the middle a thorough licking, which more or less resembled a dog lapping at its water bowl.

            He moved up then, sacrificing his place against the other man’s hips so he could reach Nick’s arm. He pressed his lips against his inner elbow and then let them slip, just barely, over the line of his bicep. Once he reached the older man’s armpit he stopped and repeated the action on the other arm. One time he _had_ kissed into the older man’s armpit which had resulted in a nice bump on the top of his skull. It wasn’t because Nick had been mad or anything, but instead, to Ellis’ delight, because he had been ticklish.

            He traced the curve of the shoulder down to the pectoral and began his lapping again, pasting the hair there against the skin. When he reached Nick’s nipple he looked up. The green eyes were waiting.

            “…Are ya gonna hit me if I bitech’ya?”

            “Yes.”

            “You bite me,” Ellis informed him.

            “That’s because you like it.” He brought his hand down to settle it on the back of the boy’s skull, hold firm. “Keep doing what you were doing.”

            The redneck obeyed and let Nick direct his head and mouth back to the nipple. He ran his tongue over it slowly. The hand in his hair moved, smoothing his curls down. Encouraged, Ellis sucked the nub in between his teeth, letting his hands circle about Nick’s ribs, almost equally excited as his mouth.

            Ellis didn’t usually get to divide so much attention onto his lover’s body. And it wasn’t because Nick didn’t let him or want him to, or at least that’s what he figured from the way the breathing quickened beneath him. It was because of control and it was because Ellis was younger and it was because of the stupid façade Nick felt like he had to keep up. Either that or he forgot how to lower it.

            Even now his hands were directing the boy’s motions as they held him in place above his nipple. When they relented, just barely, Ellis kissed along to the other nub. He circled his tongue around it this time, like Nick did to him.

            Now Ellis wasn’t one to moan very loudly during sex. Sure, he’d grunt and his breathing sped up and he guessed sometimes some sounds came out… only sometimes though, but he wasn’t one to act cool and collected when something felt so good. One of the only times he’d ever moaned was the first time Nick had played with his own nipples. He’d never given them much thought before, hell, he’d never even touched them beyond washing in the shower.

            But Nick, even though Ellis knew by the straining of his long erection against the boy’s stomach that he enjoyed the attention, only grunted when he was reaching his climax. Ellis had only ever heard deep breaths, never throaty moans or sex-flushed words.

            Dirty words, sure, but not the nice, breathless ones that people get whispered to them in movies and books and stuff. Although, honestly, the hick didn’t know how he’d react to something like that from Nick anyway.

            He glanced back up at him, back up at his gaze that looked so much like the one he used when dealt a hand of cards: unreadable.

            “Your lips now,” he said, voice low in his throat.

            Ellis pushed his smile down so he could trace his bottom lip, as told.

            Nick’s hand pressed and the hick relented, moving his kisses down. He paused a moment to run his cheek over the trail of hair leading from the older man’s navel downwards, however. A finger trailed over the shell of his ear.

            He dipped his tongue into the older man’s belly button and the skin beneath him jolted in response. After a few licks he moved lower, spreading Nick’s thighs with his own.

            He didn’t know if the gambler liked the attention as much as he did. Ellis always liked when Nick left his skin wet and open so the air cooled upon it, as if recognizing the mark.

            Whatever his lover thought, he didn’t reach down to wipe the moistness away.

            Ellis sat back on his haunches and slipped his fingers under the hem of the boxers in front of him, withdrawing the head of the thick cock underneath. Nick applied pressure with his fingertips, eyes pure green. And Ellis opened his lips to let the blunt head slip between them. He opened his mouth further to try and take him deeper but stopped by the older man’s touch.

            “Just the head. Use your tongue.”

            Easing away, the redneck obeyed. He closed his eyes and traced his tongue over the head slowly while drawing his fingers up to stroke the remainder of the length.

            “Suck.”

            The mechanic did so, his cheeks hollowing and face turning crimson as he breathed harshly and rapidly through his nostrils. With his other hand he reached down into his own boxers to jerk his own evident erection.

            Both of Nick’s hands pressed to his head then and the twenty-three year old moved forward, taking as much of the cock as he could into his mouth. It wasn’t far, considering it was his first blowjob but Nick’s fingers stroked his hair, pleased.

            After several moments the hands on his skull went slack in enjoyment. Ellis took this moment to draw his head back. Before Nick could protest he slid his tongue over the head slowly and then slipped the tip along the slit.

            Nick allowed this for a while, his nostrils widened by his need for air and chest reddened with pleasure. He brought his hand down and replaced the hick’s grip with his own. Ellis backed off slightly, halted by the opposite hand still on him.

            Slowly, Nick pressed the head of his dick against his lover’s mouth and even slower he slid it around the ring of lips. Green eyes locked onto blue.

            “Can I take you now, Nick?” Ellis asked in a whisper, purposely directing his breath onto the moist organ.

            The older man sighed and leant back as his lover smoothed his palms against his hipbones. Together they drew the boxers down and resituated until Nick could free his legs. Ellis’ own boxers followed.

            As soon as the northerner settled back Ellis traced his thighs eagerly, feeling the muscle and the softer inner areas. Gently he eased them apart and back.

            “Just one until I tell you,” Nick said.

            Ellis nodded. “You wanna suck my fingers?”

            “No.”

            The boy laughed and held his fingers before his lips. “Didn’t think so.” He sucked themin and worked his saliva about them until it dripped down his arm and onto the cot below.

            And then he placed them against Nick’s entrance. He slipped the tip of his forefinger in, trying to go slow, but the older man was _tight_. Hell, he was tighter than… Ellis wasn’t really sure what to compare him to.

            Nick’s eyes had finally shut. “Go ahead,” he said after Ellis had sunk his knuckle in.

            The younger man complied, working his middle finger in to join the first. “Damn, Nick,” he breathed. “Yer really tight.”

            “Well, no fuck,” came the response, biting. “I don’t bend over for random guys like someone I know.”

            The insult didn’t bother the mechanic because they both knew he’d never even looked at another man the way he looked at Nick. “Well, it’s good,” he said instead, “that I ain’t some random guy.”

            Nick didn’t respond. When the fingers withdrew he held out the packaged condom.

            Ellis plucked it from his fingers and brought it up to his teeth. He ripped it open and spat the wrapper away before casting the rest of it aside. Carefully he rolled the slick plastic down, over his erection, a shuddering breath unrolling in a similar fashion.

            He shuffled forward and pressed the wrapped head of his cock against the now-stretched pucker. Glancing up he noted Nick’s face was set, firm and decided so he pressed in slowly.

            Somewhere off he heard Nick’s breath hitch but that was it. Each of his sense, save for touch, became obsolete. All he knew then was the hot, clenching muscle around half his erection. He had paused, unable to move any further. He gripped at whatever he could—which turned out to be Nick’s thighs—and squeezed.

            He held there for a moment, shoulders shuddering and stomach muscles quivering.

            And it was so hot and tight and enveloping and good that all he could think about was how much of an idiot he was to agree to only once a month.

            After several moments he calmed himself enough to press in completely. A broken moan slipped from his slack jaw. He hunched his back heavily, leaning forward with Nick’s legs.

            “Ellis,” his lover said. “Move.”

            His young teammate drew in a breath. “I ain’t gonna last, Nick. Yer so damn tight. It’s so good, now I know why you say all them dirty things.”

            “It’s okay; just move.”

            Ellis relented and pulled back so he could buck forward, and then again, and again until he built up a feverish rhythm. The cot creaked beneath them and smacked repeatedly against the tent wall, mimicking his rhythm.

            He plopped his hand down and took Nick’s cock from within the gambler’s callused fingers. His other hand sped rapidly in circles over Nick’s chest, feeling his nipples and muscles and hair.

            He breathed out another moan (the most he’d ever done during sex thus far) and opened his eyes that he had squished shut.

            Nick’s chest was red and flushed and expanding and relaxing quickly. His abs were tensed underneath the hair Ellis smoothed so enthusiastically.

            His cock was jutting and twitching and responsive, excited by the boy’s haste.

            And his ass was so gripping and warm and _he was the only one who ever felt it._

            His thrusts broke down then, becoming erratic and sloppy as he spurted within the condom. He sank in completely and held himself, mouth open and head slightly aback as the remainder of his seed squirted out.

            And then he crumpled down, head on Nick’s chest, body hunched so he could keep some of his dick inside his older lover for at least a little while longer.

            He blinked and turned his head lazily so he could look down to where Nick’s hand had replaced his own on the larger cock. He worked it quickly, smearing his thumb over the tip now and again.

            Ellis pushed the older hand away again for the final time and mirrored the motions.

            Nick’s arm circled up over his shoulder then and the shunned hand moved to his jaw and then his neck and then his cheek.

            So Ellis turned his gaze up to meet the green one once again and held it there until the body beneath him shuddered and tensed before releasing its seed between them.

            Nick drew him close, forcing the boy to slip out of the hot hold to settle into a warm one. Muscular thighs settled around him.

            After a moment the mechanic reached down and drew the spent condom away, tossing it in the direction of the trash bin near the entrance of the tent. He settled back against the warm torso.

            “Told ya we could both fit,” he murmured. When his senior didn’t answer he smoothed his hand over that hair again and continued, “We gotta get more condoms.”

            “I told you no bitching.”

            “I don’t think I can wait that long. Shit, Nick. Now that I know… Can we--?”

            “No. You’re lucky I’m letting you do it again at all. Live with it.”

            Ellis settled his head back down and closed his eyes. “We gonna sleep like this tonight?”

            “Don’t look into it. I’m too sore to move,” Nick grumbled.

            The redneck grinned and kissed the skin beneath him. When he pulled back he ran his tongue over his lips as he lay back, slowly, like how Nick had traced his—wait.

            “Wait!” he repeated aloud and sat up. “You had me suckin’ you!”

            Nick stared at him for a moment, displeased with the sudden jarring movement and its displacement of their body heat. And then he smirked and his eyebrows lifted. “Oh, yeah. Got my blood tests today: I’m clean.”

            “Wha…? But…” the hick gawked. “Why didn’t you tell me afore?!”

            “Didn’t want to ruin your thunder.”

            Ellis stared and then looked to the boxes of condoms lying on the floor. “So… I went out there fer nothin’?”

            “Well,” Nick said and moved to lie on his side. “Look at it this way: you got us lube. That’s appreciated… But I’m still beating your ass in the morning for going out.”

            The younger man’s shoulders slumped. Gradually he lifted his eyes back to Nick. And then he smiled. “Does this mean I can do it more than once-a month?”

            “Depends. Did you bring hard liquor back with you?”

            “Uh…”

            “Think you just answered your own question there, Overalls.”


End file.
